Bowser Jr's Birthday Match at the Glitz Pit
by breath20k
Summary: It's Bowser Jr.'s birthday and the Glitz Pit is having a special match to honor his day.


**Bowser Jr.'s Birthday Match at the Glitz Pit**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today marks a very special day. Today is Bowser Jr.'s birthday and everyone at the arena is gearing up for a special showdown in honor of his birthday.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a special showdown featuring the Prince of the Koopas in a birthday battle! Now then, shall we meet the combatants?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with the crowd and said, "Then let's do it! First up, we have a fighter who is hot and has the burning fists of fury. Here he comes, the combatant with blazing powers... _**BLAZE WARRIOR!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and in steps the Blaze Warrior with his battle armor. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring.

When he got there, he said, "Greetings, everyone! Blaze Warrior here, ready for combat!"

Lakitu came to him and said, "So, how does it feel to be here on this special day?"

"To have fun battling. That is how we do it here and for today's contest, I'll roast that prince." Blaze Warrior replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "I see. Well, good luck out there. And now, it's time to meet our star combatant. Are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer with excitement.

"Then let's meet him! Making its way to the arena is the Prince of the Koopas. He loves to spend time with his dad in various sports like tennis, kart racing, and basketball. Today, he is here on this stage to impress the crowd on a very special day. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It gives me great pleasure to introduce our star combatant for this showdown. Here he comes, the Prince of the Koopas... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and then, Bowser Jr. came in with the crowd cheering for him.

When he got there, Bowser Jr. took a bow as the crowd received a huge standing ovation. Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Here he is, folks! The Prince of the Koopas! First of all, happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so very happy to be here on a very special day because it is my 15th birthday and I'm so glad to see all of the fans for this amazing showdown!"

"Well, we are so glad to have you with us and because today is a very special day for you, I have a surprise!" Lakitu said with a smile.

"Cool! What is it?" Bowser Jr. asked him.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after the match to find out but for now, let's have a good battle. OK?"

"Sounds fair to me," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's fight!"

Lakitu agreed with him as he took out his whistle. Then he said, "Alright then, you know how the battle works so let's get right to it, shall we? Once you hear my whistle, you may begin. Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser Jr. and Blaze Warrior replied at the same time.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters assumed their battle stance as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle.

Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, both fighters rushed at each other. At last, Bowser Jr.'s battle is now underway.

Blazze Warrior started the battle with a few punches while Bowser Jr. dodged it with ease. Then he said, "Blaze Kick!"

"Dodge!" Bowser Jr. replied as he dodged his kick.

Blaze Warrior decided to try a new plan and said, "I hope you like your shell fried because here comes my Blazing Fireball! Take this!"

Then Blaze Warrior breathed fire at the Koopa Prince and then, Bowser Jr. got an idea. He hid in his shell when the fireball came and then, he spun it with his shell. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Counterattack: Jr. Fireball Shell Strike!"

Then he fired himself at full speed and then, it hit the Blaze Warrior. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! That is a nice counterattack from the Koopa Prince. Looks like Blaze Warrior is burning up after that attack."

Blaze Warrior was stunned by Bowser Jr.'s attack and said "No! He countered my attack and that means, I can't move! Impossible!"

Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and said, "That's right, Blaze Warrior! I hope you like some paint because here comes my next attack, the Jr. Paintbrush!"

Then Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and said, "Jr. Paintbrush, paint me a jail cell for Blaze Warrior!"

The paintbrush agreed as he painted a jail cell and then, Blaze Warrior is trapped inside. Blaze Warrior looked at it and said, "Not bad, Koopa Prince. You did a great job painting up this jail and I hope I can get out of this with one of my Blazing Punches. Here goes!"

So Blaze Warrior punched it and then, he is shocked by Jr.'s paint. Blaze Warrior stood up from the initial shock and said, "Ouch! That paint is shocking and that means, I can't use any of my attacks! I'm finished!"

"That's right, Blaze Warrior! This match ends right now," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's do it! Junior Clown Car!"

Then Bowser Jr. hopped in his Clown Car and said, "Now let's wrap this match up, Koopa Prince style! Open the Clown Cannon!"

The mouth of the Junior Clown Cannon opened up and out comes the Clown Cannon, ready to fire at his target. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "OK Clown Cannon, let's finish this on my birthday! Bowser Jr.'s... _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen and after a few moments of searching, it was locked on Blaze Warrior. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Target locked! Now, let's do this! Here we go! Super Koopa Prince Blazing Cannon! Ready..."

The crowd grew silent as the cannon is fully charged.

"Aim..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle as the Koopa Prince is one word away from firing his cannon. He looked at the target once more, waited for a few seconds for the final word and then...

And then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the Clown Cannon fired a huge fireball and it is heading straight for the Blaze Warrior. Blaze Warrior saw it coming, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a huge explosion came in.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Blaze Warrior standing up on the floor. He smiled and said, "Thank you for defeating me, Koopa Prince. You put up a great fight and for that, I wish you a very, very happy birthday. Stay strong, Bowser Jr. and with that, I'm... _**DEFEATED!**_ "

And with his last word, Blaze Warrior fell down with a thud. The battle has finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew his whistle and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Bowser Jr. is the winner!"

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. scored a nice victory. Lakitu came to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!"

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I am very happy for this win."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Of course you are. Now then, we have a special surprise waiting for you and it is behind these blue doors. So, are you ready to find out what it is?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Lakitu said with a smile, "Open the doors!"

Then the blue doors open up and it revealed... a birthday cake shaped like Bowser Jr.'s shell! Everyone at the arena cheered as they said, " _ **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. shed tears of joy and said with a smile, "Wow! Thank you, everyone! I'm so happy to have you cheering for me on my birthday and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. and said, "Three cheers for the Koopa Prince! Hip hip..."

"Hooray!" The crowd replied.

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

" _ **HOORAY!**_ "

With the word shouted, the entire arena cheered as confetti fell on the Koopa Prince. What a special birthday for Bowser Jr.!


End file.
